Eyes Black as Night
by Milkeh
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are married and in for another adventure. Another pirate crew is out to get Elizabeth and an interesting character steps in to help. FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN! Rating T just in case.
1. A Sea Battle

**Disclaimer: **All the characters seen/heard in PotC are not mine, they belong to the all mighty creators of PotC. All bow down.

_It was the second sea battle on their trip back from Tortuga, they had traveled there to find a couple more shipmates but they seem to be losing them as soon as they get them. Jack Sparrow and his crew seem to get into more sea battles now then a child complains to their mother. This time they were fighting the Bloody Crow with it's feared Captain John Strapping._

_Shots were flying everywhere, both crews were so far unharmed though. Elizabeth was standing at the middle of the ship, up at the side as close as she could get to the Crow, gun at ready. Suddenly a girl stood beside her, studying the situation. The girl looked about 15 and she was soaking wet. At a cannon blast Elizabeth studied her features, the only Thing she could make out was that her eyes were a dark dark brown, almost black, and that she was wearing a long dress down to her ankles that looked like it was made out of rags._

"_Shoot him," the girl said, pointing to a man on the Crow towards the bow. "Shoot him, hurry!" _

_Elizabeth stared at the girl who kept her eyes on the other ship and finally aimed her gun and shot him. The man stumbled back from the blast and fell backwards dead. Elizabeth smiled at the girl who was helping her, but instead of rejoicing, the girl was still looking over at the Crow with a neutral expression on her face. "Duck," she said, falling on her stomach, when Elizabeth continued staring at her, confused, she pulled her down with her. Just in time too, for a bullet went over their heads right where Elizabeth had been standing. _

_Again Elizabeth looked at the girl amazed and a little shaken from the girl pulling her down. The girl was still emotionless though but she finally turned to Elizabeth, and through blasts Elizabeth could see her black eyes. "The man who shot that was right in front of us, when I say go, jump up and shoot straight ahead." The girl looked through a small hole in the side of the boat and Elizabeth kneeled at the ready, somehow knowing to trust this girl fully. Still staring through the hole, she said "Go." Elizabeth quickly jumped up and took a shot at him. She missed and ducked back under the side of the boat. Try again, this time take a second to aim, but not to long." Elizabeth nodded and waited for the signal again. _

"_Go," the girl said and once more Elizabeth sprang up, aimed and shot. This time it was a direct hit and the man had the same reaction as the first. _

"_Don't stop to look, shoot the man next to Strapping and duck." She said, just peering over the side since she was still on her knees. _

"_Why don't I just shoot the Captain?" Elizabeth asked. _

_The girl looked up at her and said simply, as if everyone should know, "He'll dodge it."_

_Elizabeth stared strangely at the girl, but nonetheless, took her gun, aimed, and shot the man next to Strapping. She ducked down to join the girl who was peering through the hole again. Finally, she turned and smiled like she knew something Elizabeth didn't. "Congratulations," she said, "you have just killed three men from the enemy ship, one of which was the first mate, you should be very proud. Now, stay down, and if any men come on board, shoot them before they see you. If you need to, look through this hole." She pointed at the hole and moved over so Elizabeth could try looking through. Elizabeth went to look through and turned back to the girl, but she was gone. She looked around from her spot against the side, but she was no where to be found._

_Eventually they had sunken he Bloody Crow, leaving all survivors stranded in the middle of the Caribbean. Will walked up to Elizabeth and helped her up. "Two of the new men dead, none of the original crew of course. We only saw six survivors left after the sinking of the Crow. It was a good battle." He said, and smiled warmly at her. _

_She smiled back at him and rubbed his hand in hers, "Did you see a girl, around 15 walking around the ship?" She said, watching their hands. "No-" _

_At that moment, Jack, who had been listening in, walked up to them, carrying himself high after their victory. "I saw one, eyes as dark as night. She bloody stole two of my bracelets from Cortez's treasure right of my wrists! Couldn't see where she went though, had to dodge some bullets…"_

_Suddenly, a bright light shone right in her eyes, and-_

She turned over in her bead and rubbed her eyes, then turned again to see Will at the bedroom window. She stretched out and got out of bead, walking over to her husband and nuzzling her head under his neck. "Mmm… I had that dream again, can't get those eyes out of my mind…"

**A/N**

triumphant music okay, I think I'm actually going to go all the way with this one, lets hope so right? Since there are so many PotC fanfics I checked the first 75 and it didn't look like any of them were like mine so hopefully this type of thing will be new for all you readers out there. Although I only started reading a couple of them, and I'm talking about plot line, not writing style. I just got a sudden inspiration and had to type it all down. Tonight I'm going to write as many chapters as I can and I'll probably update every week. Please R&R!

-Milkeh


	2. An Old Hag On a Mission

**Disclaimer: **All the characters seen/heard in PotC are not mine, they belong to the all mighty creators of PotC. All bow down.

An old hag stumbled through a crowd of people listening to the governor give his speech. To the governors left, Will and Elizabeth Turner, to his right, Commodore Norrington.

The old woman was covered in rags from head to toe, only her unusually young looking hands were showing, her face was in the shadows. Although , in the right light, one might be able to catch a glimpse of a young woman's face under the rags, with unusually dark eyes.

The woman coughed like she was dying and rammed herself into a 17 year old boy standing with his little brother. She took hold of his upper arm, falling against him as a wave of coughs came over her. Finishing off the coughs, she ran her hands down his arm, slowly backing away, stopping for just a second to take his hand in hers before walking off again through the crowd in another fit of coughs towards the stage where the governor and the others were standing.

The old woman coughed and hacked her way through the crowd, sometimes having to choke directly in a person's face to get them to move away in disgust so she could continue on.

Making her way as a lab mouse searches for cheese, she finally reached the right side of the stage where stairs and two guards were stationed. Her coughing lightened up now that she didn't need to push her way through anything, and she stood listening to the speech with her head tilted down and to the right so no on could see her face but she could watch the guards.

She stood like this for a minute, then moved closer so the guards were just blocking her from the stairs. The guards watched the hag as people moved up to fill the gap she made. Slyly smiling she started another coughing fit, leaning over for support but falling onto the stairs for the guards, fearing they would catch whatever the woman had, moved as she reached out.

The woman laid an arm across her stomach, as if in pain, but if one was to look closer, which no one dared to do amidst the coughing, they would have seen her take two folded papers out of her rags before gripping he rags and doubling over as the coughs came out harder.

One of the guards turned to look at the old hag. She was kneeling on the ground with one arm stretched out on the stairs, the other gripping the rags at her stomach. Her head was faced at the ground and her hacking hadn't let up. He turned away in disgust as she turned to looks at him, then at the governor, finishing up his speech.

The coughing deceased, and with reflexes like a cat, she pounced up on stage, half staggering, half running up o Elizabeth, everyone to confused to do anything.

"Help me… Help me!" she cried, gripping one of Elizabeth's hands and falling to her knees. The woman heaved in and out and looked up at the wide-eyed Elizabeth. She mouthed once more, "Help me," and collapsed at Elizabeth's ankles, smiling under her rags.

Elizabeth stood still, her fingers enclosed around the two papers. She looked down at the girl, for she had seen her face when she looked up, and shivered as she remembered those eyes.

The crowd stood shocked as the governor yelled for guards. The commodore and the guards from both sides of the stage surrounded the girl. The commodore sent one of the guards to get some irons as two of them peeled her off Elizabeth and threw off the rags covering her, revealing a girl of 15 or 16, wearing a dirt spotted brown dress. Her shoulder length, plain brown hair looked to be cut by a dagger and was in tangles. She was breathing heavily through her moth, taking a moment to swallow some spit that built up from all the coughing. The girl smiled at Elizabeth who was being comforted by Will, as the irons were put on, and she was dragged off to the towns prison, but not before smiling proudly at the amazed crowd.

"Micheal, isn't that the person who fell on you?" A young, scruffy haired boy asked his older brother.

Micheal watched the girl being dragged off. He was sure she was looking straight at him. "Wha-? Oh, yes, that was her… Come on Jimmy, let's go…"

Jimmy nodded at his brother who was still staring blankly in the direction the girl was dragged off in. "Micheal?"

As if coming out of a trance, his eyes suddenly dilated and he shook his head, his cinnamon hair matching his brothers. "Eh… Right, let's go."

**A/N**

more triumphant music okay, I decided to update a day early with half of the chapter because I have cruddy finals and a cold so I wont be able to get much writing done. Sooo… this is part 1 of 2 It reintroduces the 'mysterious girl'. I can't get enough enjoyment out of being the only one to know her name. You'll find out much more about her later. I also introduced Micheal and Jimmy! Two cute scruffy haired boys Lots more stuff coming up! Don't forget to R&R!

-Milkeh

Oh yes, and I musn't forget to thank all my reviewers so far

So… Thankyou Williz, Kappeh, Kitotterkat, and mz-turner! Hope you like this installment as much as the last!


	3. For Curiousity's Sake

**Disclaimer: **All the characters seen/heard in PotC are not mine, they belong to the all mighty creators of PotC. All bow down.

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

_**  
**We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

_**  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me**_

_**.  
**We kindle and char, inflame and ignite._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

_Strappings sails the ocean blue_

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_He's off to get Jack and crew._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

_**  
**We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!_

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

_**  
**We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads._

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!_

_  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_  
**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

_**  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

**_  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._**

_**  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**_

That's all there was, no signature, just the song. Elizabeth knew it well so it was easy to spot the actual message. Actually, it was so unlike the other verses any person that actually read the whole thing could probably find what the message was. Although she had to admit, if a person was just skimming it, they would probably just think it was the song, and toss the note aside. So what was the blank paper for?

Elizabeth picked it up and studied it hard. She turned it over, studied that side, but still couldn't find a single mark on it. Leaning back on her banister, she thought about what the girl had said when she bounded up onto the stage earlier that day.

"Help me"

From the message it sounded like Jack needed the help. _Strappings sails the ocean blue, he's off to get Jack and his crew. _

She was sitting on her bed, leaning on the head board staring at the four line stanza as Will came in. She put the papers on the table by the bed and got up to greet him. "I have to go talk to her."

"You want to talk to that _thing_?" Will said disgusted. "It attacked you!"

"First of all, that thing is a girl." She said, "second, it's the girl who helped me on the ship, and when she 'attacked' me she gave me these." Elizabeth handed him the papers and he looked over them.

"It's just a song and a blank piece of paper, another reason why you shouldn't go talk to her, she's insane!"

"It's a song, but there's an extra verse, look. It says Strapping is going to get Jack and the rest of the crew."

"Didn't we sink them? He must have swam to Tortuga and got himself another crew. Still, we sunk them before, Jack can sink them again."

"We don't know that for sure. What if he got stronger crew and a better ship? Also, Jack's missing two important crew members." She took his hand but he looked past her out the window, an annoyed expression on his face. "Let me go see her."

"I don't want you having those nightmares anymore." He said, looking guiltily down at their hands. "With her showing up again, giving you these papers, I'm afraid you won't sleep peacefully. I want to protect you Elizabeth."

"They aren't nightmares, they're just dreams, and maybe with my questions answered they'll go away." She smiled at him and they walked to the door. Giving him a kiss goodbye, she left for the prison.

Prison is a cold place. Not just the temperature. The whole atmosphere is deathly chilly and dark. Long, low lit lines of smooth, gray bars. Not silver, actually, not even shiny. Those phrases were too good for the description of these prison bars. These gray and dull bars, because that's all they added up too, stretched up to the stone ceiling that matched the stone floor. Shackles called for wrists and ankles as they hung on the wall opposite these stone and metal cages, and the people who were formally in them sat or stood wherever was comfortable, if there was such a place, like animals. Nothing in this place could possibly be in anyway inviting. Except for maybe one girl.

This one girl looked misplaced among all the rest of the prisoners. Mainly because she was the only girl out of all of them, but also because she was smiling. The others thought her insane. She attacked the governor's daughter! She would receive some sort of harsh punishment indeed. They told her this of course. They told her that the governor thought of his daughter as the most precious thing alive and that she might just be in the most trouble out of all of them. Actually, half of them didn't believe that. They did much worse things then that. They also didn't hear all the details. Everything they heard was from the guard who brought her in to the cell next to the men. The guard had also been trying to get her to stop her wild smiling.

There she sat though, staring back at the faces trying to avoid her gaze. Other than the period of time it took to attempt to explain to her why she shouldn't be smiling, the prison had been silent. It wasn't a normal silence though, this one hung in the air, they were nervous. She laughed silently to herself and turned her head to staring out the bars she was leaning on to try to get them to talk. She needed entertainment. Her entertainment for the night came by other means though.

Elizabeth Turner, followed by a guard with keys and shackles, came up to her cell. The guard addressed her, "Mrs. Turner would like a word with you. Come on now." The girl stood up and back up a step or two as the guard unlocked the door to the cell and came in, placing the shackles on her wrists which was 'common procedure' as he explained while she questioned him why she needed to have them on to be put into a cell just down the hall in the 'visitor's room'. She also questioned why they even needed a visitor's room but after ranting a bit he had no real explanation for it either. No prisoner ever had actual visitors. Even if they did, the visitors usually just stormed in and talked to the person without caring who heard. Elizabeth had asked for a private meeting.

The guard had left (after hesitantly handing over the keys to Elizabeth who wanted a completely private chat and promised the girls return to her cell as soon as they were finished), and they could no longer hear his footsteps walking away, they studied each other, and the girl again felt that heavy silence that begged to be broken.

"I was wondering when you would come," the girl said. "I'm sure you have some questions."

"Yes, your 'note' was quite vague." She replied, holding up the two pieces of paper.

"Well?" The girl leaned back in her chair that had been conveniently placed in the cell with her and stared at Elizabeth. Her smile had been replaced with a serious 'what are you waiting for look'.

"Well, first off, explain the song."

"It's pretty self explanatory. He wants revenge, he's after Jack."

"Yes, I got that part. How though? We sunk the ship, we shot practically everybody! The survivors couldn't have possibly been able to swim in the cold water all the way back to Tortuga!"

"Things aren't always as impossible as they seem."

Silence filled the room again as thoughts rolled around in Elizabeth's head, bringing her back to her first meeting with this girl. "How did you get onto the ship?"

"What ship?"

"Jack's ship, the night we were fighting Strappings. You were there, how did you get there? How did you disappear so quickly? Where did you go?"

The girl smiled, but not a smile like she gave to the men in the prison cells, or the guards. A warm smile. This girl was quite an enigma. "I did what I had to do, like I had to give you the message earlier today. Right now, all I know is that he is after Jack, but he hasn't gone out and done anything yet. If you can, warn him. He doesn't want just Jack though, he wants you too."

Elizabeth took a second to take everything in, still confused of course. "Why would he notice if I wasn't there?"

"You did shoot three of his men." She said matter-of-factly.

"So, do you want to be let go?" Elizabeth said, holding up the keys, thinking she got as much out of the girl as she could this time.

"As much as I want to stay, my master will be wondering where I am, so if you could I would greatly appreciate it."

Elizabeth opened the cell door and escorted the girl out to the front of the prison, "One last question before I let you disappear again," Elizabeth said. "What was the blank sheet for?"

The girl smiled slyly and replied, "I figured if the song didn't get you to come visit me, the curiosity from the blank sheet would." And with that, she raced off into the night fog, leaving Elizabeth to think about how exactly she was going to explain this to the guard, and how she was going to explain the news to Will.

A/N

sad pathetic REALLY SORRY! music okay, I have no real explanation that can get me out of not updating for this long of a time. What has it been 2 months? I'm really really sorry and I HOPE you all will stick with me. This is just a boring chapter so I've been holding off, and who knew finals were the easiest week of the year? I mean, you get no homework, and come on, who actually studies… Ok, I studied but not that much, then after finals, WHOA! The big bang occurred and homework shot out everywhere forming stacks and stacks of papers and heavy books that rammed into my backpack, I swear there is something circulating around all my books and binders in my little school universe. Wow, if ANYONE can get what I was talking about there, you are a very smart person or you are in my science class…Or maybe it's easier to reference then I'm thinking… Heh, I'm starting to rant to myself, and giving excuses. Sheesh I'm pathetic. Ok, you can disregard that WHOLE thing, I just don't like theoretical science.

Again, really sorry for taking this long and feel free to yell at me while you give constructive criticism in your reviews that I know you are all going to submit! Right? Right!

-Milkeh

And of course I can't forget my reviewers!

Williz- Thankyou! I love compliments. Hopefully this one was good too. I think it's a little boring especially compared to the other two chapters which was why I wanted to add it to the end of the second one but I think it worked out better this way.

mz-turner- heh, ya know, I totally forgot that you used enigmatic in your review until I went to look to repsond to them. I've been obsessed with the word these days, I actually used it in this chapter. I'm very very sorry it took this long to update. Hopefully you are a very very patient person And I am also proud to say that I am up and well with no germs in sight!

Kappeh Kappek Kappeh- I'm sorry, it will never happen again! I am also sorry that I have to keep you in the dark, although I sortof like this superiority I have over everyone. You'll have to help me with wording though, that's what I'm guessing it is.

Everyone- Hehe, you all mentioned not knowing the girls name SO instead of rebbing it in more in all three review responses I decided to rub it in here! Yes, I think newt chapter I'll mention it, possibly. Definitely within the next three chapters. Although if I hadn't said anything in my last A/N you guys probably wouldn't have said anything but that's what I'm here for right? To rub things into your inferior computer screens! Ok, I should stop now, I'm a bad person for not updating. The every week thing just isn't going to work though. Next update will be soon though I promise. I need to make up for lost time! See you next chapter and remember, R&R! I accept anonymous now if that was a problem last time.


	4. Dark Walls for a Dark Past

****

Disclaimer: All the characters seen/heard in PotC are not mine; they belong to the all mighty creators of PotC. All bow down.

* * *

"_I Promise I'll be good! Please don't leave me with him! Mum! Daddy! Please! I don't want to stay here. I want to _

go home with you."

A lonely tear slid down her cheek.

"_They don't want you anymore lass, it's no use. You're all mine now."_

"N- No." The tear hung off her quivering chin.

"_Look at them! They aren't even sad about leaving you. You don't want to be with them."_

A second tear followed the same path and they fell to the boards in unison.

"You really must stop torturing yourself, love," he said sincerely from the opposite side of one of the tiny rooms in his ship. "Let me do it for you."

Her back was turned to him and she was leaning on the windowsill desperately trying not to let him get to her. Why was Strappings the only person who could turn her into a trembling little blob of emotions?

"If all I did was mention our 'anniversary', if you will, coming up, let's explore what would happen if I mentioned that your loving mother and father sold you to me with only the request that I wouldn't sell you." He smirked.

She turned her head and said sharply, "They cared about me. They didn't want me stuck on a worse ship."

"Ah, but they didn't consider the fact that maybe the Crow was the worse ship, and they also said nothing about giving you away, or what I could do with you. If they left that much out did they really care about you? Don't you think they would have come back for you?"

"_Mum!" She wrenched her hand out of his hard grip and ran for her departing parents but was stopped. "Ungh," a sharp pain had taken hold of her and she collapsed. She rolled over, catching her breath, to see her new 'father' holding the leather whip that had caught her by surprise. _

She let out a whimper as whip met her back once again. She fell to her knees, still holding on to the windowsill. More tears formed a puddle below her.

"Answer me! Did they really care about you?"

She braced herself as another blow came, and another.

"They didn't." He folded the leather menace and inserted it back into his belt, all the while taking in and enjoying the pain he caused her. "I cared though, that's right, I took you in and brought you up right. I brought you up with discipline. Children need to learn obedience."

She remained facing the window as she repositioned herself hoping he would leave her be. Nonetheless, he came strutting up to her and took hold of her arm. He pulled back her sleeve to her elbow, revealing deep cuts and gashes all up her forearm. She tried to pull away but was too shaky to get away from his grip.

"Why are you hiding your scars, lass? Don't want people to know you're a bad girl?"

She grimaced as he pulled her sleeve up farther, revealing her newest scar she received for simply being in his way while he was on one of his angry rampages around the ship. He held her arm more loosely now and she pulled it from his grip, cradling it in her other arm.

After several minutes of staring at her in silence, he left, leaving her alone in the shadow-filled room. To her, the room was more of a prison than what she was in earlier.

This was the place (well, a very good replica of the place because the original place had sunk), where, on that dreadful day, he placed her on the bed and put ideas in her head. Ideas about her parents, ideas about how her life was going to be. Ideas that scared her so much that after he left her alone in the room, much as he did tonight, she could hear the dark walls echoing his words. And as she tossed and turned again tonight, she could hear the springs in her old bed repeating the same words until she wore herself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"You disgusting pig!"Captain Strappings paced his quarters, yelling at himself and ripping at anything within grabbing distance. "Why can't you have one conversation with her without bringing her to tears! You just.. Have to see her suffer don't you? "

A very unlucky shipmate stuck his head in the doorway and was met by one of Strappings' shoes that just happened to be in the perfect place for the Captain to kick towards the door.

She wasn't supposed to be scared of him! She was supposed to love him as a child lovesher father! There was never a time that she ran to him for protection; never had they exchanged friendly words. Even in times of battle when she was out on deck with the crew, he always received her strategies through someone else. Boy was she good at strategizing. But of course she had learned everything from the first mate.

He sat down and put is head in his hands. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way, and he had not the slightest possible clue how to fix it.

* * *

A/N

Ok, once again, sorry for the long gap in there. I have valid excuses this time though. My school musical was last month, so between when I last updated and mid-march I was at my school until 11 for practically every night. It was lots of fun though, I was on tech crew and techies are the best people you will ever meet. Also, last Friday I went to see the Broadway Musical Wicked. One of the most amazing things I have ever seen. And I have to tell just about everyone that before we went to see the show we went to a fancy Italian restaurant and apparently I was flirting with one of the waiters because he gave me one of those origami napkin roses while me and my 'date' were eating our ice cream. My date being one of my guy friends who was kind enough to sit with me at a two-seat table since those were the only ones left when we got down there. He ate a spoonful of the parmesan cheese they put out for the food in a nice little bowl. It was very disgusting and I got a picture of it. Score! The main point in this whole thing is that I got a napkin rose from a waiter! I felt very special. (for all you people who think napkin roses are stupid, let me be special)

Now, go write those lovely reviews!

-Milkeh

I now dub this the Wonderful Wonderful Wonderful Wonderful Reviewers Corner! Or shortened too WWWWRC.

Mz-turner- Aww, creepy? I prefer the term, misunderstood. Sorry about the no name thing once again. But I promise it WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Kappeh- Just hop on that random Hippie Van and I swear they will take you right to me! You know all my excuses already. Thank you for the grammar help!

Williz- dances around in your pirate booties Fun stuff . That is an interesting girl. As I said though, misunderstood. You have to be tough in prison so basically she is purposely trying to freak them out. It's fun stuff.

If you have not reviewed yet, I suggest you go now, or my carrot loving dog will come after you. I can and will convince him you are a carrot. You have been warned. Review now! Thank you


End file.
